stow away!
by jubil
Summary: Jack had been told by Gibbs that a ‘bonny lass’ was found hiding on the ship and was placed in jack’s room to be ‘dealt’ with. what will happen? JOC, WOC PLZ REVIEW :D rum and seduction the best combination. with a hint of fun and irishness?
1. and now we meet

**DISCLAIMER:**i don't own anything except my characters summer and kate :D(wish i owned jack XD)

**AN: **i want sum help writing this story coz i only kno key things that are going 2 happen so plz review. i would lyk 2 hold a comp to see wat i shuld do next. it must be dramatic (try no deaths if possible) the ship is allowed 2 sink though. and also a good reason 2 fight coz i loooovvvveeee fights. all help is welcome

**AAN:** plz review even if u hate it i welcome all encouragement. REVIEW

**AAN:** sorry to ppl reading this again i had to change a few things nuthing big! i have a few plot directions (YAY!) but i still want fight ideas so help if u'd like. also i'd like to thank all my reviewers you make me feel so happy (SMILES) and ur feedback is so appreciated i'm so gonna continue!

----

Jack drunkenly swayed his way down to his quarters. Using one hand to steady him self and the other to firmly grip his rum. Jack had been told by Gibbs that a 'bonny lass' or in a normal case, a stow away, was found hiding on the ship and was placed in Jack's room to be 'dealt' with, so eagerly Jack made his way to his quarters to check on his prize.

Jack kicked opened the door and it hit the wall with a huge thud, shaking the whole room. He took another swig of rum. After a few seconds jack finally realized his intentions about being in the room and made a strange face as if he was going to burp. Jack peered at his bed only to stumble across the said strumpet in his room. She was beautiful. Natural yet sexy unlike the women in Tortuga. She had light brown curly hair that varied in length from mid back to shoulders; she had faint blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. The girl was sitting on the floor, tied to the bed, one hand tied to each bed post.

"Ello love!" he exclaimed drunkenly, "what's your name?" he asked, pointing a finger at her small form.

"What makes you think I'd tell it to a drunken idiot like yourself?" she questioned coldly.

"OW!" jack yelled grabbing his chest in fake pain. He pointed his rum at the girl. "That hurt love!" he said, tilting his head then taking another sip of rum.

He let out a sigh of relief. The gold liquid pouring down his throat.

"Now your going to tell me your name or I'll…." jack lost his trail of thought.

"Or you'll bore me into telling you!" the girl interrupted, raising an eyebrow sarcastically.

"I like you lass", jack smirked. He stumbled towards the bed, stepping over the girl flopping on the bed then wriggling into a comfortable position.

"Aren't you going to untie me?" the girl asked. She was beginning to become frustrated.

"well love", jack grinned "you gonna tell me your name?"

She rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Summer"

"Summer what?" jack smiled in amusement as summer let out yet another sigh

"Summer Moore", summer turned to look at her new captor.

"Well summer, welcome to the Black Pearl. I am the infamous captain…."

"Jack sparrow", summer cut in. "I know"

"You already heard of me love?" Jack's smile turned mischievous.

"Yes unfortunately", she paused. "You stole my father's rum".

"Ah good man", Jack replied, sitting up and untying summer's right arm.

"Thank you", summer said softly. Summer then started untying her left hand but failed as she only had one hand.

"What about the other hand?" summer questioned

"In the morning love", Jack replied groggily.

"Jack its noon!" summer exclaimed

"Captain!" he added roughly. "Maybe later love", saying that jack passed out into a drunken sleep.

While summer was left alone on the floor she scoped the room for something to do. Suddenly she noticed Jack's rum, unusually half empty. Summer reached for the bottle and took a long swig, almost consuming the last contents of the bottle. _It's going to be a long day._ She thought as she finished the contents of the bottle.

A few hours later a sharp knock came upon the door. It was Gibbs. Jack woke up abruptly, shaking his head to fully become aware of his surroundings. When he adjusted to the light his sight fell upon summer standing beside the bed pulling on the rope that confined her to his room. He gave her a puzzled look and greeted Gibbs.

"COME IN!" he shouted. Gibbs walked in the room dragging yet another girl behind him. She was different. She had slightly darker skin and dark almost black, rough curls that were tired up in bun. Gibbs pushed her roughly towards Jack.

"Who's this?" he asked looking behind the girl, giving Gibbs a strange look.

"Kate Beckett", she said softly

Jack looked at summer. "Not so hard is it?" summer rolled her eyes at his remark.

Jack turned back to Gibbs. "I have my hands full with this one", he gestured at summer. Gibbs nodded.

"Shall I give her to will?" Gibbs suggested.

"Great idea!" Jack exclaimed as if it was his idea.

Gibbs showed Kate the door as he escorted her out, closing the door behind him.

Summer sighed. Kate was her best friend, _what was she doing here. I told her not to follow me_._ And who is will?_ She thought. Summer broke out of her train of thought.

"Are you going to untie me captain?" summer asked pulling on the rope.

Jack turned around so that summers back was to his face.

"And why would I do that love?" he questioned in a saucy tone.

Summer turned her head to the left, Looking at Jack through the corner of her eye.

"Because you're a good man", summer came to a whisper. "And because captain you want me." As she said those words she slid back pressing her back against his chest.

Jack was holding his breath._ That was unexpected._ Jack thought.

"Alright love", he whispered into her ear. His lips brushing against her hair. Jack slid his hands around her arms and started to untie her hand. When her hand was free, summer turned to find she was looking at Jack's chest.

"Thank you captain", the words barley escaped her mouth, she was breathless. She had to look up so she didn't arouse suspicion. There eyes met her grey ones with his black. All feeling left her body making her seem paralyzed, she thought he was good looking but being a bit more sober made him breathe taking. She didn't even notice his hands slip to her waist, one reaching for the rum. Jack grabbed the bottle and waved it in summers face, breaking her from her trance.

"Well love, I have captainy things I got to attend to. Nice talking to you", jack walked out the door and onto the deck leaving summer shocked for a moment till she realized she was alone. Now was summer's chance to explore. Summer started slowly walking about the room, running her fingers over the different woods. She had never been on a ship and it was so exciting. Summer made her way out of the room closing the door quietly behind, she wanted to see more. She then heard a yell.

"WHERE'S MY RUM! WHICH ONE OF YOU SCURVY DOGS STOLE MY RUM?"

Guilty and petrified, summer ran in the opposite direction to the fuming Jack coming down the stairs and into a small linen closet.


	2. dependent on rum!

**DISCLAIMER:** we all know i dont own it and wish i did. moving on...

**AN:** this is the shortest chapter i've ever written! OMG! its what happens to kate. i'm gonna go through switching and stuff but it aint if first person so u don't get confused and summer will have more chappies coz shes spose 2 be like me(and i like me betta!) also b4 i go, my matie is writting a fanfic and it will be posted the 11th of sept. and her name is **weeee** its potc and rox coz all my mates are in it. u'll really like it. well bye from me and don't forget the drill, **review!** even if ur telling me i suck! wait no flames they make me sad. just help me improve even though my beta is so kool i dont need help, all suggestions will be apreciated and probably used with full credit. plz help and review!

**special thanx 2:**eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE,pirateaddict,AngelsWings5,LadyOfThePlains and jc for her 'nice review' thanx u guys for liking the story and this updates for you (even though i wanted 10 reviews i still love u)

**AN:** i do relize i fix this chappie to (i'm sorry) its just a few extra lines for will to make it sound betta coz remember they only just met. toodles faithful readers

----

Kate was lead down a small hallway below deck and to the door of one of the state rooms. As Gibbs opened the door for Kate he greeted Will.

"Captain found another stowaway; she's to be kept in your care", Kate looked around Gibbs to see a young man with brown curls and sweet eyes. When he looked up at her she jerked away, hiding behind the wall. Kate was always really shy and caring, unlike her best friend summer. It's what made them so good together, they always saw things differently.

"Come in", will said softly "don't be shy, I wont hurt you", he chuckled.

Kate slowly made her way though the door. Gibbs nodded at Will and closed the door behind her.

"What's your name?" will asked cautiously.

"Kate Beckett", she replied softly.

"Well come sit Ms Beckett I don't bite", Will patted the bed, a sweet smile on his face. Kate was melting on the inside. No man had ever looked at her like he was.

"Call me Kate" she said taking a seat beside him. Will nodded "will do ms…I mean Kate, I'm Will", Kate let out a little giggle.

"So Kate what brings you to the Black Pearl?" Will asked.

"My friend summer, I followed her on the ship. She's my only family, so I didn't want to lose her, I follow her every where, it's kinda pathetic but we're best friends."

Will gave her a sympathetic look _she has no family_ will thought. Kate looked sad and even though they only met he wanted to make her smile there was something about her will liked. Will grabbed Kate's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Since you haven't walked the plank I guess your part of the crew, welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Kate! I'll show you around!" Will pulled Kate up to the deck and pointed at Gibbs.

"That's Gibbs and that's Cotton and that's Pintel and Ragatti" he finished pointing at the crewmen.

"The rest you'll come to know later", just as Will finished talking the captain came on deck.

"CAPTAIN!" will exclaimed "this is Ms Beckett" he said gesturing to Kate.

"I already know that son, Good afternoon love, how are you today, good I hope, well I'm going to steer us to a general, that way direction, so ta ta" Jack said as he pointed to his right. The captain then made his way to the wheel.

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow, he's a nice man when you get to know him, just a bit dependent on the rum", will said as they watched Jack try to take a swig. Jack looked into the bottle questionly, then he tipped it upside down giving a scared look, before letting out a huge roar.

"WHERE'S MY RUM! WHICH ONE OF YOU SCURVY DOGS STOLE MY RUM!"

Jack stormed down the flight of stairs mumbling to him self.

"The bloody strumpet stole my rum, she is gonna pay, no woman touches my rum", Kate and Will watched in shock as Jack stomped down the steps.

"Maybe a bit to dependent" will said letting out a small laugh.


	3. what have you done now?

**disclaimer: **blah blah blah i dont own potc.we all know it don't embarrass me by reminding me.

**AN:**omg i have 11 reviews i'm so happy! this chappie is dedicated to kate (a.k.a tamara) shes my best mate and i wouldn't have any other girl by my side. thanx to my reviewers as well ur great help (smiles)(hugs computer) enjoy this chappie it was fun 2 write. now if u got any requests then let me know and i'll fill it in. the plot aint going to far so suggestions are always welcome. remember i want reasons to fight ppl! give me some juicy fight scences! also thanx to eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE for going through the plot with me. i need all the help i can get.

AAN: lol had to fix the grammer lmao hopefully i'm improving!

---

Summers breathing became rigid. Jack was coming closer and his out break was so unexpected she almost collapsed from shock.

"where are you little girl?' Jack asked his surroundings.

"WHO YOU CALLING LITTLE GIRL, STUPID!" Summer yelled through the door. She then realized how big a mistake that was a covered her mouth with her hands.

Jack grinned and stood in front of the linen closet. He quietly turned the knob before pulling the door open with extreme force.

"You're in trouble love" Jack said in a deep, forceful voice.

Summer gave him a fake grin.

"I didn't do anything captain", Summer replied in an innocent tone.

"Don't play cute with me; I know it was you who stole my rum"

"Rum? What rum?" Summer said dumbly, holding back her smile.

"I had half a bloody bottle left in my room, now its gone!" Jack growled.

"Captain you were so drunk this morning u didn't notice, sorry to say but you drank it all"

"I DID NOT! IT WAS YOU!" Jack shouted.

"Prove it!" Summer let out her smile as she crossed her arms over her chest. Jack was so mad with her he grabbed his pistol out and waved it in front of her face.

"You..." Jack was stumped for words, his rage taking over. "If you weren't a woman you'd be swimming with Davey Jones!"

Summer kissed his cheek, catching him off guard. "Thanks captain! i like you to" she gave him a smile and walked around him and onto the deck. Jack let out a giant roar of frustration.

"I've known her for a day and I already know she'll be the death of me", Jack mumbled to himself.

---

Summer came on deck and moved over to her best friend Kate.

"Hey Katie!" Summer said cheerfully.

"What was that about? Summer what have you done?" Kate asked raising an eyebrow.

"What? Why is it always my fault?" Summer said surprised.

"Because you're the one that's always getting us in trouble"

"Oh, well I did do something but this was nothing compared to what I usually do"

"Summer what am I going to do with you?"

"Love me forever coz you're my best friend?" Summer said, a huge smile across her face. Kate let out a giggle and gave Summer a big hug.

"I just hope you got yourself out of this one" Kate pulled from the hug. At that moment the captain came up on deck to steer the ship. Summer gave him a smile and I little wave. Jack responded with a death stare and a wave of his fist. Kate noticed.

"Are you sure you fixed this…problem?" asked Kate.

"Yeh! He's just being a boob" summer said waving away the problem. (Boob: I think it means ur being stupid, I donno its used in different context, from firefly)

"Now Katie, who's will?"

Kate gave a huge smile.

"Summer he's sooo lovely, and sweet and charming and oh so gorgeous"

"Kate you're giving me that look again. OMG u fancy him bad! Ooohhhhh!"

The girls both giggled hysterically. Then Will walked over to join them.

"Ladies, what's so funny?" the girls started laughing again. Kate had to stop and breathe before she introduced the two.

"Will this is Summer, Summer this is Will" Kate said giving Summer a wink. The two couldn't stop the giggles and had trouble speaking.

"You're right Katie", Summer said in between giggles "nice to meet you Will" Summer giggled, holding out her hand. Will took it and shook it giving the girls a strange look.

"I'll leave you two girls to keep doing whatever it is you're up to" Will walked away and over to help Gibbs.

"maybe we should help out since we'll be here a while, we need to make a good impression".

"Don't be daft Katie, the captain aint getting rid of us; I'll make sure of it"

"Summer what are you going to do? OMG! YOU LIKE HIM!" Kate screamed.

"Shut up! My god Kate! I so do not! I just like this ship!"

"Sure Summer, whatever lets you sleep at night, or whatever lets you sleep with him at night!" Kate gave her a wink as she started to walk away.

"You may not like him now but u will" Kate gave Summer a devilish smile and Summer retaliated by poking out her tongue. _Please don't tell me Kate's right._ Thought Summer.


	4. we needa talk!

to be totally honest i didnt really like this chappie but tell me what u think. also i wanna know anygood pranks. if you got 1 tell me!

also if u add me to ur favs or alerts y dont u review ( makes me sad! if you like the story review so i can write more make the author happy ppl! and again, WHY ISN'T PPL READING MY MATES STORY? IT ROCKS! her name is iHEARTblackmail (she keeps changing) read it and review or no more story lol kk maybe i'll still write but i love her story its soooo funny

* * *

The rest of the night was quiet as the captain had not said a thing since he got on deck and Summer was usually quiet. Kate was confused on who to talk to first; she picked Jack as they hadn't had a proper conversation. She knew exactly what to talk about. 

"A handful isn't she?" Kate said as she climbed up the steps. The captain just gave her a look that said 'you only just noticed?' and he went back to gaze back at his beloved ocean.

"I know what you mean…but it aint all bad, she is really sweet…just full on"

"May I ask Ms Kate why we're talking about that thief at this moment?"

"What has she done now?" Kate asked in an annoyed tone.

"The little strumpet you call 'Summer' stole my rum!" Kate tried to hold back a laugh.

"she was right it isn't that bad".

"that bad? THAT BAD? SHE STOLE MY RUM!" Jack shouted none too quietly.

"Just be thankful it wasn't your gold, Summer's…a wild one, I think that's how I'd put it. She's stolen more than rum and gold."

"wild? Total menace more like it!"

"Captain you only just met her why do you hate her so much?"

"It was MY rum!"

"there, there captain you'll live on. Plus I'd say if you get to know her you may be surprised", Kate knew the first time she saw the two in a room together something good was going to happen, she just wanted to give it a push.

Jack looked over at Summer who was leaning over the railing; her hair was blowing in the wind. She looked so beautiful. Jack could feel those strange feelings come over him again, that were more than lust. He knew he wanted the girl (as he did with every woman) but there was something strange about her that made her different. He noticed it the first time he laid eyes on her and from that moment knew she was bad news.

---

Jack went back to his cabin for some sleep. He didn't notice that Summer was no longer on deck but in his room until he entered.

"HOLY SHIT GIRL! What are you doing here?"

"I have no where to sleep…and…I'd rather sleep here with you instead of below deck with them" Summer pointed to the floor.

"Well love, having you sleep here with me is the last thing I want right now", Summer cocked her eyebrow.

"OH SHUT UP!" Jack passed her and landed on the bed. "I don't quite care if you have to sleep in the crows nest, as long as it isn't with me."

"Captain you can't do this to me", Summer said in a saucy tone. Jack just looked at her.

---

Summer was left leaning against the door of Jack's cabin cursing under her breath.

"Bloody pirates, argh! I'd punch him if I wasn't trying to be all lady like", Summer waved her arms in the air sarcastically as she kept mumbling to herself.

Very unexpectedly a bottle of rum was shoved into Summer's face. She took it then looked up to see it was a pirate she hadn't met. It was a woman with dark red hair and green eyes. She was in the whole pirate outfit and is in fact Irish.

"no use fretting on the dog he'll come 'round"

"I hope so coz it's getting cold"

"I'd ask ye to sleep with me but I aint into girls, names Hamish."

"aint that a boys name?" Summer asked cocking an eyebrow.

"don't ye start with teh boy's name stuff or I'll slit ye throat in ye sleep", Hamish drew her finger over her neck as she watched Summer's reaction.

Hamish slapped her on the back.

"drink up I aint gonna kill ye now! Women are too easy as targets", both women took a swig, Summer's quite longer than Hamish's.

"HA HA! She can drink! I'm starting to like you already! You're a keeper! I'll sort out your we problem", Hamish stood up and banged on the door.

"CAPTAIN YOU BIG FAT UGLY BADGER! OPEN UP AND LET THE POOR LASS IN!"

"NO! SHE'S A THEIF! A TRATOR! A WOMAN!"

Hamish turned to face Summer.

"what did ye do?"

"drank his rum…not really thieving in my books…if you leave it its right for the taking." Hamish let out a small chuckle and continued to annoy her captain.

"OH AND CAPTAIN, I ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU WAS A LADIES MAN?"

Jack swung open the door.

"you!" he pointed at Hamish "get out!"

"and you get inside", Jack pulled on Summers arm and closed the door behind them.

"you can sleep on the floor as long as you shut up!"

"aww captain…"

"ZIP IT! I'm not exactly happy with you right now, but if Hamish wasn't so damn scary I'd of left you outside", Jack sat on the bed and started removing his jewellery before he rolled over.

"Captain, if you let me sleep in the bed with you I'll share the rum Hamish gave me", Summer shook the bottle.

Jack turned slightly as he peered over his shoulder.

"how much rum?"

"Three quarters, more than I took", Jack turned all the way around to face her.

"Deal!" Jack said excitedly.


	5. save me?

**PLZ READ! **omg sorry it took soo long! i finally worked out my plot and i now have a story! like OMG! i'm excited. kk now the **important** stuff: in the up coming plot there will be a **kinky scence** so i need to know how kinky u want it. so **review and rate** the kinkyness u want **out of 10** so 10 would be like r rated and 1 would be like mentioning they got it on so plz review and tell me ) on another note, i have a bet with my sis that i can get 2 **50 reviews by ch 9** coz she has like 39 and she's on ch 13 and her stories hp so i wanna show her potc is betta so if u read this story or follow it help support potc and review! plz!

**disclaimer:** i dont own zip, cept my characters hamish Summer and Kate who love u all.

**must read:** jack and the silver ore by iHEARTblackmail. i'm in it and i'm called serra!xD

happy reading! (make sure u've read above) 3 jubil thanx to my reviewers!

* * *

Jack woke up with a jolt. A storm was brewing and by each second it became louder and stronger. Jack turned over to see Summer asleep beside him, the rum bottle clutched in her hands, rum still inside. Jack slide the bottle out from Summer's hands and climbed over her quietly to get off the bed, he finished the contents of the bottle and placed it on the table as he left to help Gibbs through the storm.

---

The ship was hit by yet another wave but this one was the strongest, sending all crew men to hit the walls of the ship. Summer, who was still asleep, was knocked into the wall by the force of the wave, which incidentally woke her up. Summer sat up rubbing her head.

"What the fricken hell was that?" she asked her self with a groan. Summer looked outside at the wailing storm.

"Oh", she replied. Summer got up and decided to see if she could help up on deck, she slowly made her way out the cabin door but the ships rocking made it impossible to move. As Summer reached her captain she noticed the concentration on his face.

"CAPTAIN, DO YOU NEED ANY HELP?" Summer shouted against the wind.

"SUMMER GET INSIDE, IT'S TOO DANGEROUS UP HERE!" Summer opened her mouth to argue but decided he was probably right, she made her way down the steps as Gibbs came up to the captain, a worried expression placed on his face.

"CAPTAIN! THE MEN CAN'T HOLD THE BARRELS MUCH LONGER WHAT DO YOU WANT US TO DO?"

At that moment the crew's grasp on the barrels was released and Summer was in the way of the tumbling stampede. She didn't see the barrels cascade toward her as they knocked her overboard.

"SUMMER!" Jack shouted out to her, but it was too late.

"GIBBS TAKE THE WHEEL!" Jack suddenly let go of the wheel, letting it spin out of control, as he ran down the steps he grabbed a rope that was tied to the mast, Jack jumped off the rail and dove in the water after Summer. When he resurfaced Jack searched the water for Summer but the rain made it impossible to see, when his eyes came upon her lifeless form floating in the ocean he swam toward her, but the rope was too short, Jack looked back at the pearl and then at Summer as he made his decision.

Jack released his grip from the rope and swam toward Summer, lifting her head from the water before he made his way back to the ship. Pintel and Ragatti found the discarded rope and attached a small red ribbon to the end before they sent it out to the captain. Jack spotted the little red ribbon and swam toward it; he grabbed the rope and signalled for their rescue. As the crew pulled Jack and Summer aboard, Jack looked at Summer's lifeless face, he knew she wasn't breathing.

---

Kate and Will took cover in their state room once the storm had started. They both woke up from the rain and thought it would be best to seek the damage, but once the lightning hit Will took Kate to his room to keep her safe. The couple stumbled through the door, the wave's impact sending them across the room, Will pushing Kate against the wall. They both burst into fits of laughter as they searched the room for something to grasp. Will held on to the roof and Kate chose the bed.

"This has to be the worst storm ever", Will said as he looked out the port hole.

"Well I wouldn't know but I agree, it's horrendous", Kate's view moved from the port hole and onto Will. Will turned to face her and noticed Kate staring.

"What's so interesting _Ms_ Beckett?" Will asked playfully in his mocking tone.

"Nothing _Mr_ Turner, you just look really nice wet", Kate replied, a wicked smile on her face.

The pair felt another jolt as Will was sent flying onto Kate. Will looked up to see Kate smiling at him. There eye's lingered for a moment before they both moved in to a kiss. As Will pushed Kate down to lie on her back the two heard a splash and a familiar scream.

"SUMMER!"

Will got up and looked out the port hole to see Summer floating in the ocean. Kate got up off the bed to look and almost instantly ran out to get her; she was pulled back by Will.

"Look Jack's gone to get her" Will reassured her, as he pointed at the port hole.

Kate sat back down and watched the show until she saw them pull the couple up.

---

After the crew had pulled Jack and Summer aboard the ship, the crew circled around them.

"CAPTAIN IT'S NOT SAFE HERE, THE STORM'S STILL MIGHTY BAD", Gibbs informed the captain, the wind muffling the noise. Jack nodded and picked Summer off the deck, taking her to his cabin as quickly as he could, Ragatti followed.

Jack laid Summer on his bed as he put his ear to her chest.

"She's not breathing", Jack informed before he opened her mouth and started to resuscitate her. After a few quick breaths, Jack felt Summer's chest jerk so he moved away, watching Summer come back to life, and coughing water all over the floor. At that moment the doors burst open and Kate came running in the room. She jumped on the bed and smothered Summer in a hug.

"Careful love, she just came back, don't kill her again", Jack joked.

"Pulling a stunt like that should have killed her", Kate replied still having Summer locked in a hug.

Still disorientated, Summer pushed Kate off.

"I love you Kate, but I really need air right now", Summer said clutching her head.

Kate got off the bed and moved over to her captain.

"Thank you captain!" she said giving Jack a big squeezy hug, "You saved her! You're a hero!"

Summer's eyes went wide in shock, _he saved me? _She thought.

"Don't look so surprised love, I am a nice guy", Jack said noticing her expression.

"Well yesterday I thought you wanted to kill me?" she replied.

"See what a little rum can do to a man", the captain replied with a cheeky smile.

"Now all you scoundrels get back to work, this lass here needs her rest and we got a storm to deal with", Jack ushered everyone out of the room as he closed the door.

---

After Jack and the crew made it through the storm, with minimal damage, Jack went back to check on Summer.

Summer noticed Jack coming through the door so she stood up to greet him, but she fell down in agony as she found she had hurt her ankle. Jack went to catch her just as she fell; he picked her up and put her on the bed. He then examined her ankle.

"It's just a sprain, you'll be fine by the time we dock, just stay off it for now", Jack placed her ankle softly on the bed but was startled by Summer's hand on his.

"Thank you captain", Jack nodded in acceptance.

"There has to be something I can do for you?" Summer asked as Jack stood up to leave.

"There is something", Jack said while stroking his beard.


	6. do what?

short chapter again. this original chapter was spose 2b longer but i cut it into 3. so if u get convfused or anything i'm sorry, just review in any questions, this little cut means our long awaited 'kinky' scence will have to wait a bit longer and i'm real sorry. u guys rock and i just thought it would be easyer making this smaller so enjoy and remember to vote if u want it really kinky ok? good and don't forget REVIEW!

ps. i kno this is a kind boring and soppy chapter but i hope u enjoy! LOVE jubil!

* * *

"What is it captain? The thing you want me to do?" Summer questioned, an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

Jack looked at her. "Oh! Don't worry love, the job I need you to do takes much more…skill" Jack replied, an evil Guinness smile on his lips as he tapped his fingers together. Thinking of his brilliant plan.

---

"Kate are you alright?" Will asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, It's just, today was…was? I don't know… just more than I can handle"

"Well beside Summer falling overboard, I found this to be a great day", Will assured with a warm smile as he grabbed Kate's hand.

Kate still had a look of sadness on her face.

"I really like you Will, I'm just not use to this"

"This?" Will questioned.

"Having someone care for me…I've always hid in the shadows while Summer got all the attention, having you show me these feelings are just…strange"

"Kate there's no reason for you to hide anymore; you're the best thing that's ever happened to me in a long time, and I love you just the way you are", will grabbed her face and kissed her lightly before looking in her eyes.

"It's ok to feel Kate, you are human", Will pulled Kate into an embrace and pulled her down to lie beside him.

He then whispered "_I love you_" before kissing her forehead.

---

"You want me to what?" Summer questioned, still a bit dazed.

"I…need…you…to…bring…said. Man. Here. Ok?" Jack answered slowly in a dumb teacher voice.

"And how do u suppose I do that?" Summer asked, her arms crossing her chest.

"How else do you do it, love?" Jack asked, shining one of his devilish grins.

"I highly doubt he's going to follow me if I ask nicely and I don't do strumpet" Summer protested.

"Could have fooled me", Jack retaliated, Summer ignored him.

"Now tell me, why do you need this…man?" Summer was starting to get frustrated.

"That you don't need to know love, all you need to know is that when we anchor in Spain, I'll show you said man then you can bring him to us at the beach", Jack explained as he used his hands to elaborate.

"I understand that _captain_ but why me?"

"Because you have the skill…and because Hamish would probably kill me for asking…and Will's in charge of Kate now and he'd kill me for even thinking of it, he's getting a bit attached…and…"

"Ok! Ok! I get it, I'm your last resort…but why not walk in and just take him? Why the big charade?" Summer asked curiously.

"Well…he knows I'm coming, knows I want what he has, you see? He's got look outs, so I need a new face to drag him away from his little tin soldiers, so I can get what I need, savvy?"

"Yes…what do you want me to do?"

"We're going to dress you up all _lady like_, then you can go into the pub and bring him out using your womanly charms", Jack replied in a cheery tone.

"Fine, but I'll need to be real drunk to go through with this"

"You asked me if you could repay me, here's your chance", Summer rolled her eyes.

"What's his name?" Summer asked suspiciously.

"Don Taro Carvelli", Jack replied in an evil tone.

* * *

new poll/bet with my mate who's ur fav character out of Kate and Summer so far? i'm gonna ask at the end of the story 2. so REVIEW! and let me know, also don't forget tthe kinky scale, how much d you want? 


	7. skank me up

woot! next chapter yay! i'd like to appoligise for ch6 as it sucked so heres 7 and its longer!!!! xD i like this chapter so i hope u guys do 2. now next chapter will take a while so i'm apoligising now.

now besides telling you to review i'd just like to say **HAPPY BIRTHDAY JC! this chapter is one of your birthday prezziesXD** now enjoy and review! i need 11 more reviews to win my bet!

ps. i have decided that the next chapter will be what i think is a 8 on the kinky scale so i can respect what everyone wants ;D dont forget tell me what u like about the story xD makes me happy, knowing what i'm doing right.

* * *

"There!" Kate said as she finished the ties on Summer's corset. 

"It's a tad strange having the ties on the front, but I like it", Summer turned around to face the mirror, the dress she was in had a black corset at the front, a red skirt and black sleaves that hung off her shoulders. The underskirt of the dress was white and had black lines dividing the red over skirt.

Summer swished from side to side as she watched the skirt sway before she commented.

"I look like a strumpet", Summer said in a pouty tone.

"Wouldn't be the first time", Kate giggled.

"Why do people keep saying that?" Summer asked a bit peeved off.

"Don't worry Summer you look beautiful, now let me do your hair", Kate grabbed Summer's hair and put it in a neat side ponytail, letting Summer's curls fall over her shoulder.

Once Summer's makeup was finished Kate opened the doors and walked out of the cabin to see the awaiting pirates pacing like first time dads. The crew had anchored near a secluded bay in port Cario Nester's, where they would go looking for Captain Don Taro Carvelli. Summer's ankle had healed and her promise with Jack was still standing.

"Where is she?" Jack asked curiously, "She should have been ready ages ago! _Women_", he mumbled under his breath angrily.

"I don't know what's keeping her she's ready", Kate replied somewhat confused.

"OK! I'M READY NOW!" Summer shouted as she walked out through the doors.

"Finally!" Jack grumbled.

Most of the crew were gob smacked at the site of her, beside Kate who was smiling proudly at her good work and Jack who seemed to be more angry than astonished.

"It still needs something", Jack added.

"How so?" Will asked.

"She won't pass for a strumpet, dressed like a lady", Jack had his fingers on his chin as he thought, scaling Summer from head to toe.

"FINE! Has anyone got a pin?" Summer asked.

Kate pulled a safety pin from her shirt and handed it to Summer. Summer took the pin and picked up the left bottom side of her dress and pulled it to her hip before pinning the dress up so the world could see her leg.

"Better?" she asked.

Jack nodded and put his hand out to Summer, she took it letting Jack lead her onto the long boat, Will and Gibbs followed behind.

"You look real nice Ms Moore", Will said politely.

"You don't need to flatter me Will, Qwenivere will be fine"

"Qwenivere?" Jack asked.

"Don't want people knowing my real name; I'm 'undercover' aren't I?"

"Point taken _Qwenivere_", Jack mocked. Summer just rolled her eyes.

"So where is this Don Taro guy anyway?" Summer asked.

"The Red Bull Tavern, has the best looking strumpets in Spain"

"If women are all he cares about than this wont be as hard as I thought... he sounds like a man whore, kinda like you captain", Summer joked, Will and Gibbs were the only others laughing.

"Can't help it if I'm irresistible love", Jack said cockily.

"Yeah right! I find you pretty resistible", Summer scoffed as she turned to look out at the ocean.

Jack just smiled one of his famous smiles thinking to him self that she was lying. And he was right.

---

The group docked on the beach and climbed out of the boat, Will helped Summer and her large dress out of the boat. They then walked up the beach.

"Now, Sum…I mean _Qwenivere_, young William will show you to the Tavern and watch you just in case _anything_ happens, Savvy?"

Summer nodded before following Will at a slow pace.

---

Will and Summer reached the Red Bull Tavern and Will pointed to the man they were after, he was large and bold on top and he looked kinda mean.

"Sure you don't want to go fetch him for me?" Summer asked worriedly.

"Captain said you could pull it off, plus he'd pull a gun on me if he saw me, we had a bad run in", Will answered.

Summer sighed and walked in the Tavern, she pushed the doors so hard that they bounced off the walls making everyone turn to face her. Summer was shocked as it was an accident and playfully waved showing a flirtatious smile to avoid confrontation. The crowd went back to their business as if nothing happened. Summer then made her way to the back of the Tavern to where Don Taro was suppose to be, when she saw him she noticed that a young girl had stolen her target. So to reclaim her 'man' Summer stole some coins from a drunk man and walked toward Don Taro. When she arrived at her destination she took a sexy stance and spoke.

"Vaya nos consiguen que algunas bebidas satisfacen (Go get us some drinks please)" Summer fluently spoke in Spanish as she flicked the coins at the strumpet in front of her. The girl caught the coins and got up grumpily before stomping off. Summer stopped her and whispered.

"Don't waste your time on them, they don't pay so well", the girl nodded and trotted off to the bar.

Summer walked forward and sat on the man's lap. Don Taro had wicked smile on his face as he thought of what he could do to this 'new' girl.

"I see your happy with what you see", Summer commented as she saw his expression.

"Yes I do", Don Taro said with his Spanish accent.

"Then we shouldn't waste time, time is money, and to be honest I charge a LOT!" Summer got up to leave as she hated this enough, but she was held back.

"I like to know who I'm dealing with", Don Taro said suspiciously.

"Well I can never really see the point, I don't take regulars, they get too attached", Summer added trying her best to sound normal.

"At least tell me your name?" he asked.

"I don't really care what you have to scream, everyone knows its my fault anyway", Summer said cockily.

"Well when I start to make you scream you can yell out Don Taro", Summer tried not to shiver in disgust. She then turned around fully.

"Fairs fair, my names Qwenivere, now is that enough information? Or should I find Someone else?"

Don Taro chuckled. "You have much attitude, lets go", Summer led him toward the door but Don Taro stopped at the stairs.

"Aren't we going up stairs?" he asked.

"I have my own place for 'business'" Summer commented playfully as Don Taro followed her out the door. When they exited Summer signalled Will, Will then ran back to the long boat. Summer slowly took her time getting back to the boat as she almost forgot the way. Don Taro finally spoke up.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere secluded, where no one will disturb you", Summer blatantly said.

Don Taro shrugged and followed Summer to the beach. Suddenly the couple heard a familiar voice as they neared the shore.

"Took your time love", Jack commented.

"Hey! At least I got the job done, now we're even", Summer said folding her arms. Before Don Taro realised who the man was he was taken by the arms and was pushed to the ground as Gibbs tied his hands together.

---

They group arrived back on the Black Pearl with there new captive, and Jack had taken him into his cabin for 'questioning'.

"I know what you want Jack and I wont tell you", Don Taro said sternly.

"Why would you have to tell me when your stupid enough to write it on a piece of paper, now tell me, where is this pretty paper that I need?"

Don Taro chuckled, "You really think I'd tell you?" he then spat across the table.

"You left me hanging last time, I wont help you ever again Jack", Jack sat back to think.

Meanwhile---

"Shut up Hamish I can't hear them", Summer whispered to a drunken Hamish.

"sheeeee mate! Shoe aint gonna hear shem coz shey're wishpering mate!" Hamish slurred. (See mate, you aint gonna hear them coz they're whispering mate 'try saying that with an irish accent' xD)

"God Hamish! How much did you drink? Argh! Nevermind just shut up!"

Jack heard the whispers and slowly started to turn the door knob. Summer heard the light screech and quickly started talking to Hamish who was leaning on the wall, almost passed out.

"So as I was saying, they just don't make ships like they use to", Summer then turned to find Jack giving her a weird stare, she repaid him with an uneasy smile and sighed on the inside, it was a close call. She then noticed Don Taro sitting in a chair.

"Take it he's not budging?" Summer walked around Jack and sat in his chair. Don Taro just looked at her plainly. Summer opened her mouth to speak but then closed it as she thought.

"Ok", she broke the ice. "I take it you don't like me that much, and it's understandable, not many people like me"

"Darn right", Jack mumbled, Summer heard him and shot him a death stare before turning back around.

"Now", Summer sat forward, her legs still crossed. "You have what he needs, so if you could please hand it over so I can get out of this god forsaken dress"

Don Taro leaned forward. "No", he whispered, he then sat back, a proud smile on his face. Summer sighed and stood up; she then walked over to Don Taro and sat on his lap, putting her arm around his neck.

"Now to avoid damage to any body parts and to escape the possibility of never having children, you will tell me what we need to know", Don Taro chuckled.

"You really think I'm afraid of a little girl?" Summer sat up and walked over to Jack, she pushed him against the wall with her hand and used the other one to take his pistol out of his holster. She then walked back behind Don Taro and pointed the gun to his right temple. She then moved her mouth to his ear and whispered.

"I never miss a shot", Summer then cocked the gun and kicked Don Taro's chair making him jump.

"Now, I'll ask again, tell me what I need to know and I wont shot you, ok?"

Don Taro nodded and opened his mouth; he was still shaking in fright.

"It's a piece of paper, instructions on how to handle the diamond"

"So it's like a map?" Summer moved the pistol from Don Taros head

"Nope", Jack replied. "We already know where it is, we just need to know how we can get it from said man who has it"

"Whatever!" Summer waved off the problem befor turning back to Don Taro.

"Hand it over buddy! Don't make me remind you I have a gun!" Summer demanded as she waved the pistol in the air.

"FINE! It's in my back pocket, now let me go", Don Taro yelled.

Summer came up behind him and pushed him forward as she put her hand in his bottom pocket and ruffled around for the paper, when she found it she let go of Don Taro and she slammed back into the chair.

"Here captain", she handed him the paper. Jack opened it and smiled before he closed it and looked at everyone.

"We've got it! Now let's get rid of this slimy git and grab some rum!"

Everyone cheered in delight.

"Captain, I'll get rid of the prisoner", said Gibbs, Jack nodded so Gibbs proceeded to untie Don Taro and grab his arm before asking.

"You can swim can't you?" Don Taro's eyes grew wide as Gibbs led him to the side of the ship and pushed him off the edge; Summer followed him and gave Don Taro a playful wave goodbye.

"Now ye scurvy dogs, get out the rum! It's time to celebrate!"

* * *

isn't hamish drunk funny? i love that bit. now be good and review, if u got any q's or reguests then review and i'll see what i can do. I LOVE U ALL!!! OMG! i love the lines in this chapter! xD 


	8. strumpet

Disclaimer: we all kno what i do and don't own...so just thought i'd write it anyway. save my rear in any case of copyright.

AN: OMG! I UPDATED! ARENT U EXCITED? AND IT'S 10 PAGES LONG! MY LONGEST EVUR! now this will hafta last a while coz i have major exams so i wont be able 2 start writing 4 a week and we all know how slow i am at updating...anyway if u have any q's (coz this seems kinda blank) i'll be willing to help u understand...ok...now REVIEW!

AAN: special thanx 2 iHEARTblackmail (JC) 4 beta-ing this fine chappie and 2 my mate mara 4 helping me write the kinky scene...i'm sorry if it aint up 2 ur standards but i had to make it suitable to every1 so i think its round a 7 or 8. also if u think i missed sumthing in this chapter tell me and i'll edit coz i think it's missing sumthing...well...enjoy!

* * *

Jack, Summer, Will and Kate all arrived on the beach. After their run in with Don Taro, Jack decided to treat the group to a night out at another local tavern. Only problem was, he couldn't remember the name or location of the pub.

The group was wondering around, Jack was walking with Summer and Kate with Will. Kate and Will were looking at Jack and Summer push each other over and fight.

"They look so cute together", Kate squealed happily. Will laughed at her tone.

"You think that's cute?" he asked

"YES! You can just tell they'll be together", Kate was still freakishly peppy. She went all hysterical with love, Will just gave her a what-the look and decided to ignore her for a while.

…meanwhile Jack was trying his best to annoy Summer.

"I am not a strumpet!" she pushed Jack on the arm, but he barely moved.

"Careful with the goods, love", he joked as he brushed off his jacket.

"I would never touch your 'goods' I do have standards you know", Summer retorted, her nose in the air.

"Give up the 'respectable' act, can't fool me, love, I know deep down, you're a pirate", he whispered the words in her ear. Then she punched him, Jack just laughed at her, he loved making her angry after he saw her pull a gun on Don Taro. It was amusing to him.

"Well I guess being a pirate is better than being a strumpet, I prefer stealing from old men then sleeping with them", Summer said making Jack chuckled.

"So you have slept with them?" he asked, awaiting her forceful blow.

"Do I look like an innocent virgin to you?" Summer joked; she spun around showing herself off.

"Never thought for a second you were a virgin, love…look at that dress!"

"Would you prefer I didn't wear it? You did ask me to put it on", Summer asked 'innocently'

Jack chuckled. "If you don't want to wear it, love, I can help you get it off", his hand slipped around her waist. Summer shrugged him off as she blushed slightly; she was still holding his hand as she started to walk backwards.

"I think I can manage by myself captain", she flashed him a flirty smile and released from his grip.

---

The group wondered the streets for quite a while before Jack decided to pick any random tavern he could find. They picked a small pub that looked like it had the least amount of strumpets, it was old and rusted and the sign was hanging off its hinges.

"Amante que baila", (dancing mistress) Summer read it aloud. Jack just looked at her, one eyebrow raised. He had no idea she spoke Spanish.

As the crew walked in they were astounded. The room was small with the bar toward the back and a few tables to the left corner. The middle of the room was a dance floor filled with couples all dancing the salsa, Summer watched in awe as the remaining crew members took a seat. Summer soon followed.

Summer looked at Jack then at the dancers.

"You'll dance with me, wont you captain?" she asked.

"No", Jack lifted his feet onto the table and tilted his hat over his eyes.

Summer put on a little pout, making Kate giggle, she remembered that pout so well, it always got Summer what she wanted. Too bad Jack wasn't watching.

Summer let out a frustrated sigh before turning toward the massive crowd of dancers, in her anger she bumped into a tall, muscular, tanned man…or more boy. He was as tall as Jack and had black messy hair that was to his ears. Summer looked into his eyes, they were a warm brown, and it made her smile.

"Usted desea bailar falta?" (Do you want to dance miss?) Summer just nodded. The man took her hand and led her to the floor.

"Mi pepito de los nombres, usted habla español? (My names Pepito, do you speak Spanish?)

"Si!" Summer said as she recoiled from her nerves.

"qué danza es ésta?" (What dance is this?) She asked.

"lo que usted desea, no tenemos ninguna regla aquí, nosotros bailamos con el golpe no los pasos" (whatever you want, we have no rules here, we dance with the beat not the steps) Pepito replied.

Summer smiled at his sexy accent before wrapping her arms around his neck, Pepito started to lead her in a dance as his hands slowly slipped to her hips, leading her to the beat.

---

Jack looked up and saw a passing barmaid, he waved at her and she walked off to retrieve some rum. He looked out at the dancing couples. Realising he was alone, he sighed. The barmaid came and handed Jack a bottle, he took it and nodded to the barmaid, flicking her a coin.

The barmaid left and the crowd seemed to part, Jack looked up and right in front of him was Summer, attached to a hot Spanish boy, his hands on her hips guiding her movements in slow motion.

Jack's blood began to boil, he had realised he liked her a bit but once he saw that boy with his hands all over her his heart turned cold with jealousy. He knew he couldn't make a scene, he didn't want to tarnish his reputation, the women were supposed to fall for him. So he sat back in his chair, cursing under his breath, while holding the bottle in his hand and taking a long drink of rum, he looked back at the dancing couple and death stared at his new found enemy.

---

As the night became late the music became softer and slower making it easier for Summer to dance to. By the fifth song in a row Summer had her back turned to Pepito's chest; his hands were still on her hips as he looked down at her swaying body. Summer had one hand on Pepito's arm and her other arm wrapped around his neck, her eye's were closed but her head was tilted up showing the pleasure the movement brought her. Pepito broke the sensual silence.

"Nunca he satisfecho a mujer como usted" (I have never met a woman like you), Summer chuckled, her eyes still closed.

"Apuesto que usted no tiene, yo sabía a partir del momento que le vi, usted era alegre" (I bet you haven't, I knew from the moment I saw you, you were gay), Pepito laughed.

"¿Es ese obvio?" (Is it that obvious?) He asked, surprised.

"Ningún... acabo de pasar también muchos años alrededor de hombres... que he venido notar estas cosas" (No…I've just spent too many years around men…I've come to notice these things), Summer opened her eyes; she kept swaying to the music.

"Puedo desear a hombres... pero me siento que usted es la primera siempre mujer para cambiar mi mente", (I may fancy men…but I feel you're the first ever woman to change my mind), Pepito whispered in her ear. His lips lightly brushed her neck. She looked up into his eyes. Pepito lent down to kiss her but was startled by a loud crash. They saw a man rush out the door.

The pair looked out to the crowd to see a knocked over chair, Summer realised who was sitting there.

"_Jack!_" she whispered. Pepito looked back down at her. His arms still securely wrapped around her waist.

"¿qué?"(What?) He asked, Summer released from his hold.

"Estoy apesadumbrado que tengo que ir... retén que sirve" (I'm sorry I have to go…catch that man), Summer ran out of the tavern to find Jack.

One of the couples walked over to Pepito.

"¿Cuál era ése alrededor?" (What was that about?) The man asked.

"¿No sé? Pienso que él piensa la estola de I su mujer" (I don't know? I think he thinks I stole his woman)

---

Summer caught up to Jack and pulled on his arm. He swung around violently, almost toppling over.

"You're drunk!" she threw her hands in the air as if she gave up.

"So what if I am?" Jack slurred.

"Never mind…" she shook her head. "Can you just please tell me what that was about?" she asked, pointing to the tavern.

Jack just stood there. "I'd prefer not to", Summer rolled her eyes.

"This doesn't have anything to do with the dancing, does it?" she asked cautiously.

"Not if you don't think it does" he retaliated, folding his arms over his chest.

"JACK! GIVE IT UP! JUST TELL ME WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Summer shouted.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW? YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?" Summer gave him a no-dah! Look "...IT'S YOU! YOU'RE…MY BLOODY PROBLEM!" Summer stood still in confusion.

"Me?"

"YES! YOU! YOUR BLOODY WOMANLY CHARMS ARE DRIVING ME TO INSANITY!"

"You say it like it's a bad thing?" she said, a hint of anger in her voice.

"BECAUSE IT IS! I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO! BETTER THINGS THAT DON'T HAVE ME THINKING ABOUT A PATHETIC LITTLE GIRL!"

"SO NOW I'M PATHETIC? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT CAN'T HANDLE ME BEING AROUND ANOTHER MAN!"

"NO MAN TOUCHES A WOMAN LIKE THAT UNLESS HE'S EXPECTING SOMETHING AND I KNOW WHAT HE WANTED!" Jack waved his finger in Summer's face, like a lecturing parent.

Summer rolled her eyes. "He's gay, Jack", she rubbed her forehead in attempt to relieve her head ache.

"What?" Jack was confused.

"THE BOY IN THERE WAS A BLOODY EUNUCH!" Jack just stood there, not saying anything. She gave up, Summer walked around Jack and was about to go back to the ship when his hand grabbed her arm.

"Let go, Jack", she didn't look at him; she just tried to shrug him off.

"I don't want you near that kid again", he was still reasonably drunk but he seemed to realise what he was saying. Summer turned around.

"What did you just say?" Summer was pissed.

"You heard me, I want you to stay on the ship till we leave", Jack crossed his arms as if they were his last orders.

"Listen here buddy!" Summer's face was an inch from Jack's "NO ONE! Tells me what I can and can't do"

"Hate to break it to you, love, but if you want passage on my ship, then you'll obey my rules", Jack's smile was wicked; he knew he was going to win.

Summer tried to calm her anger but decided to let it get the better of her.

!!!SMACK!!! Summer punched Jack in the nose. _Maybe this didn't go how I planned_, Jack thought as he fell unconscious on the floor.

Summer was tempted to leave him lying on the ground but realised that she needed the ride, if only to get further away from her drunken father. She picked up Jack's legs and started to drag him off to the ship.

"My God! You're heavy!" she grumbled as she struggled to drag her captain back to the boat.

---

Kate and Will were still inside dancing when they heard some yelling. Will went to check it out and saw Jack and Summer fighting.

"Should we go help them?" Will asked.

Kate shook her head. "They can fix it themselves", she pulled Will over to a seat and straddled his lap. "Plus…I'm having fun", Kate smiled playfully.

"Well I suggest we continue our fun on the ship", Kate rested her forehead on Will's.

"I agree", she said, the smile still in place.

Will picked her up and carried Kate out of the room. When they got outside, Will realised that Jack and Summer were gone.

"Told you they'd figure it out", Kate said as she turned back to face Will, he smiled and continued to walk back to the ship, Kate still in his arms.

---

Summer reached the long boats and found Hamish pulling up to the beach.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, dropping Jack's legs with a thud.

"Gibbs sent me looking for ye scallywags, says a storm be coming", Summer nodded and looked back at Jack.

"Hey, Hamish, could you help me get Jack on board?"

"And why would I do that?" she asked.

"Because you know I'll give you rum…from Jack's stash", Hamish grinned.

"Alright!" she walked over and picked Jack off the floor and chucked him in the boat.

"Come on", Summer got on the boat and Hamish set off, she got in the boat and started to row.

"What happened?" Hamish asked.

"I'm going to say he passed out", Hamish chuckled.

"Ok, so I'm guessing that didn't happen"

"Nope, punched his lights out", the pair laughed.

"I knew you were a good lass", Hamish said as they hit the pearl. The boat was lifted up and the crew gathered around them.

"What happened to Jack?" Gibbs asked worriedly.

Summer looked at Hamish.

"Stupid bugger passed out on the beach", Hamish lied.

"And I asked Hamish to help me get him back…he's fine, I'll keep an eye on him", Summer said as she got out of the boat.

"Well then boys, help the lass get Jack to bed", Gibbs waved to the crew members and Jack was taken away.

"Where's Kate and Will?" he asked as he turned around.

"They're coming now", Hamish said, pointing a finger to the beach. In the distance were Kate and Will, rowing toward the pearl.

"Good, I want to be sailing soon, captain's in no condition to guide us through the storm so we have to get somewhere safe" Hamish and Summer nodded before turning to Jack's cabin.

When they got inside Jack was lying on the bed, a bowl of water next to him on the table. Summer found a bottle of rum on the floor and handed it to Hamish.

"Here you go!" Hamish took it with a smile and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Summer walked over and knelt beside the bed, looking at Jack's face. She saw dry blood under his nose and laughed. She never expected to punch him so hard.

Summer grabbed a cloth and soaked it in the bowl of water, she then rung out the extra water and cleaned his nose. Once Summer finished with the cloth she moved the bowl back onto the table and sat on the bed, looking down at Jack.

Suddenly Jack woke up. He held his nose in pain.

"What happened?" he asked, forgetting the injury he endured.

"I punched you in the nose", Summer said plainly.

"Oh!" he sat up. "I'm sorry, I was…"

"Out of line?" Summer cut in.

"You could say that…" Jack added. He looked down at Summer's hand and found it bleeding and covered in grazes.

"Are you alright?" Jack got off the bed and knelt between Summer's legs; he grabbed her hand and inspected the grazes.

"Umm…I'm fine, it's only a graze?", she looked at him confused. Only thirty minutes ago he was yelling at her and now he was caring about her. Jack brought the water next to him and dampened the cloth before wiping off the blood on Summer's knuckles.

"This isn't from my nose is it?" Jack joked.

"No, I think it was from dragging your sorry ass home", Jack chuckled and grabbed a dry piece of cloth and wrapped it around her hand.

"Keep it clean for now, you should be right", he looked into her eyes. He stopped thinking about the previous events and just stared at her like he was searching for something. He stood up on his knee's and before he knew it Jack had kissed Summer lightly on the lips; he parted for a moment, waiting for her reaction, or more waited to be slapped. There was a pause as Summer looked into Jack's eyes to find an answer on what to do next, their faces one inch apart, _did she kiss him back or bash him?_ She chose the most rewarding action and kissed Jack forcefully, twisting his hair around her fingers. Jack picked up her legs and swung her on the bed, stealth fully climbing on top of her.

"If you sleep with me, by our new pirate code, you do have to share your rum. Savvy?" Summer said playfully, Jack was nibbling on Summer's ear.

Jack smiled cheekily and said "Sorry love" he kissed her neck "…I'm all out, Drank the last drop the s'mornin'", he continued to suck on her neck slightly.

Summer put on her thinking face "Then what did I give Hamish?" she looked at Jack, his eyes wide.

"Best you don't know, love", she laughed.

Summer gave Jack a hard kiss on the lips and he moaned in delight as he then started moving his hands to the bottom of her corset and started undoing the string, his fingers roughly touching the course fabric.

Summer realised what she had started and decided to do the same to him...except she started from the top of his shirt. She then gave up half way and Summer slipped off the rest of his shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor.

Jack finally finished with Summer's corset so he started to slide the sleeves off her shoulders, a mischievous grin on his face. Once Summer's dress was removed, Jack kissed a trial down her neck as he untied his pants, he only had the use of one hand and found it hard to undo the tie. Summer's hands trailed down from Jack's shoulders to his lower back as she went to help undo his pants in return for helping her remove her confining dress.

Jack stood up and jumped out of his pants before climbing on top of Summer once more. Her hands were starting to wonder up and down Jacks back making him moan and tingle with excitement. Suddenly Jack felt a sudden sensation in his lower body. He knew what that was… and so did Summer. Summer gave a little smirk and gave Jack another long passionate kiss. Jack then thrusted himself into Summer.

Summer let out an intense groan and Jack smiled. He started to move in and out in rhythmic motions, Summer arched her back in pleasure, also adding more intensity, catching Jack off guard. Summer decided she wanted to be on top. She rolled Jack over and took control of the situation, Jack, who was none to pleased decided to regain his power and tried flipping Summer over, little did he know that they were on the edge of the bed. !!CRASH!! Summer fell on her back and off the bed, her mouth and legs still entwined with Jack's. She didn't seem to take any notice.

Summer rolled over again, slamming Jack to the floor and whispered in Jack's ear "You can't win". Her mouth brushed his ear and neck, making him shiver. Jack let out a little laugh and groaned as she lifted off him and thrusted back with extreme force. Jack's hands slid down her lower back and cupped her ass as he sat up and then stood, picking her up, he went for the closest wall. Summers legs were wrapped around Jacks waist as she pushed herself hard against him. Jack pushed Summer against the cold timber wall. He pulled out of her and whispered in a husky tone "You're forgetting one thing love…" he thrusted back in "I'm _Captain_ Jack Sparrow" Jack trailed kisses from her ear down to her mouth as he tasted her sweet flesh; their body heat was rising with the upcoming climax.

Jack slammed down deep inside of Summer feeling her walls tremble around him. One of his hands grabbed her thigh. Summer bit her lip and reached down to grasp Jack's hand placing pressure in the right spot. She dug her nails into Jack's back as he started to pump more quickly and deeply, his eyes closing and his body shuddering at the feeling of her body gloved around his. Summer pulled his head down to hers and their tongues battled as their bodies' pounded against each other.

Summer grunted into Jack's mouth at every thrust, Summer was pretty sure that he had never gone this deep before. Jack had sweat rolling down his face; he smirked as he heard the moans escaping Summer's mouth.

"JAACK!" Summer screamed into his mouth as she orgasmed. Her body bucked against his once more while she could feel the rush Jack sent through her. She felt the rumble in Jack's chest as he shouted out his release against her mouth. Out of breath and energy, Summer rested her head on Jack's shoulder, like a tired child. Jack carried her over to the bed; he placed her down softly before climbing in next to her. Jack pulled the covers to their waists as he wrapped his arms around her and he kissed her forehead, Summer then fell asleep against his chest, her light breathing was all that could be heard as Jack nodded off to sleep.

"_Strumpet_" he whispered as sleep took him away.

* * *

just thought i'd say the bottle given 2 hamish...well since they had no toilets i kind of assumed that, with all those empty bottles, that they would make some use of them...yeh i kno kinda gross but when u think about it HA HA hamish! lol remember REVIEW! it makes me happy. 3 more and i win the bet, and its 1 chapter early, jubil early (lol inside joke) 


	9. Aphrodite's heart

OMG! so sorry this took sooooo long but i've been busy with sc. now just so you know i think this chapter is a little hard to understand so i may change it, but i prolly wont coz i'm lazy. anywhosil, the reason i left the end of this chapter like i did was coz i didn't want to wreck the kind of relationship Kate and Will have but if you guys demand it i can write it for you. so enjoy, i did try to make it funny but i guess i'm not that much of a comedian.

ps. this hasen't been beta'd so forgive me.

* * *

"_Summer wake up_", Jack nudged her awake.

"_Hrmmmm..._" Summer mumbled back. She turned over and threw a pillow over her head to block out the sun that danced around the room. Jack sat on the bed. He placed a hand down to support himself.

"_Summer…_" he whispered again "GET UP!" she mumbled again. Jack let out a frustrated sigh and stood up and started to get dressed. He finished tying up his pants and turned to see Summer still sleeping, tangled up in the sheets with a pillow on her head. He tried once more to wake her.

"Summer…" he said in an annoyed tone. "Please, love, get out of the bloody bed, they need us up on deck…" she didn't move.

"FINE! Be that way!" Jack grabbed the sheets and pulled them off the bed. Instantly Summer curled up in a ball for warmth. Jack just stared at her naked form and smiled mischievously. He was so engulfed by the sight that he didn't see Summer throw the pillow at his head. !!POOF!! Jack shook his head. _That didn't hurt…much._ he thought as he picked up the pillow and softly threw it to the end of the bed. Summer was still sleeping in a little ball in the middle of the bed. Jack rolled his eyes and advanced toward her.

"Bloody woman could sleep through a hurricane" he murmured to himself as he neared the bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and yanked her out of the bed, making her land feet first on the cold wooden floor boards. Once her feet hit the floor, Summer gasped and jumped onto Jack for warmth, wrapping her arms and legs around him. _Not what I was expecting_. He thought as he dropped Summer on the bed. She was awake. _Finally_.

"I hate you", Summer said angrily.

"That's not the impression I got last night", he teased.

She shot him a death stare.

"I'm so going to get you back for this…I was having a good dream" she whined.

"Well start planning later, love, we hafta get dressed. The men wanna know what we're gonna do about this treasure I wanna steal", Summer was thinking of her payback for her rude awakening as Jack slipped on a shirt.

She stood up "could you please pass me my boots?" Jack raised an eyebrow and handed her the boots. He could sense she was planning something…but what?

Jack finished putting on his jacket before he strode out the door to his crew.

Summer had devised a plan she use to use against married men who never paid her the proper sum. She found her pants and hid them under the mattress before slipping on her shirt. She left the first two buttons undone. Summer looked up at the mirror that was by the door and fluffed her hair so it hung over her shoulders in a sexy fashion. She striked a pose in front of the mirror and smiled in approval.

"JACK!" she screamed as she swung open the doors. "HAVE YOU SEEN MY…pants?" she looked round to see the entire crew standing around the mast, looking at her with wide eyes. Jack was at the helm, he heard his name screeched from below so he put a rope around the wheel and walked down the stairs. He was shocked when he saw Summer standing in front of him, her hands on her hips. No pants in sight.

"Have you seen my pants?" she asked in a pouty tone.

"Umm…Ah…" he looked at the crew who were looking back at him. He turned back to Summer, shock still placed on his face.

"Weren't you wearing a dress yesterday?" he asked confused.

She nodded. "But pointing that out doesn't help me find my pants…you know the things that go on my legs?" she lifted up a leg to demonstrate.

"MEN! HELP MISS MOORE FIND HER PANTS, SAVVY?" the crew nodded and hurriedly ran around the deck frantically searching for her lost pants. Kate walked over to Summer, her arms folded. Jack just looked at the pair, confused at what was going on, Summer had a smile of satisfaction on her lips.

"What has he done now?" she asked.

"How?...how'd you…?" Summer was speechless.

"I've known you for too long Summer, after a while your tricks become predictable"

"Aye they do but they always work!" Summer had a goofy grin on her face, Kate laughed at her remark.

"You're going to have to tell me how you do it one day, Summer", Kate said as she gazed upon the crew.

"Hrm…I could always write a book on it", the girls laughed and turned their attentions onto the men. They all looked like they were hesitating to search until the roar from the captain brang them back to their job.

"He didn't really do anything bad", Summer informed.

"What Then? He woke you up and prancing half naked is payback?" Kate asked.

"MY GOD WOMAN! You sure you don't have some weird voodoo magic powers?" Summer asked in a huff.

"I'm taking it that I'm right?" Summer nodded.

"Well… what are you trying to do?" Kate asked curiously.

"You'll see", Summer grinned and pranced away.

…after at least half an hour of searching the whole deck, the crew came back to the centre with no pants in sight. Summer was leaning against the door of Jack's cabin, her arms folded and a smile across her lips. Jack walked over to her.

"You planned this, didn't you", he asked half angry.

"Payback comes at a high price" she smirked at him.

"How is this payback? You're the one without any pants", he smirked back. He thought he was winning.

"Ah but Captain… your weak. You're not going to be able to resist me", she smirked "and it's a shame, coz you have so. Much. Work. To do", she said in a pouty tone. Summer walked around him, tracing her fingers over his chest. "Have fun Jack" He shivered. He knew she was right. _Bugger_.

Gibbs was at the helm steering the black pearl to Jack's bearings. Everyone else took a post around the mast as Jack started to fill them in. Summer was sitting on some crates, her back against the mast. Jack looked at her and cringed. He knew she was right.

"NOW MEN!" he shouted for their attention.

"We're going after Aphrodite's heart men", the crew looked at him weirdly.

"It's not a… real… heart is it?" Pintel asked.

"And…and… it isn't hiding in some scary cave covered with beasties is it?" Ragetti asked worriedly.

"No boys. It's in Port Sorell" Jack assured. Summer's eyes were wide in shock. _Not Port Sorell!_

"An ol' mate o' mine has it in his possession and we're going to…'take it off his hands'" Jack said mischievously. The crew nodded thinking it was a safe job. Summer stood up and walked over to Jack.

"So let me get this straight", she looked at the crew. "We're going to a NAVY Port to take something off your 'friend'?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Is this 'friend' going to just give you said heart?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't be daft girl. What man would just give up Aphrodite's heart?" one of the crew men said in disbelief.

Kate came forward.

"May I ask what does it do? You know the heart?" she looked around to see Hamish smirk.

"Its everyman's dream it tis", she stood up.

"You know of Aphrodite don't ye?" Hamish asked. Summer nodded

"She's the Greek goddess of love, isn't she?"

"Aye" Jack said in deep thought.

"Then what does it do? Make people love you?" Kate asked. Will stood next to her and grabbed her hand. A sweet smile on his face. Kate returned it before focusing on Pintel.

"No. Much better", he grinned evilly at Ragetti.

"Turns whoever you want into your willing Sex Kitty", Ragetti finished.

Summer pulled a disgusted face.

"Men are sick! Why can't they just get women the normal way?" Summer asked, annoyed.

"Not all men need it love", Jack grinned, waggling his eyebrows. Summer just rolled her eyes.

"If you're so great with the ladies, Captain, why do you need it?"

"Gonna sell it love, after I let the men have a play of course, its worth quite a pretty penny".

"How does it work?" Will asked. Everyone turned and looked at him surprised. He looked at them, then at Kate and realised what they were thinking.

"OH…NO! no not…I would never… I was just asking… no", Will was gulping like a goldfish.

"Its all right mate, I'm proud. These girls must have turned ye", Jack had a laugh as Kate was comforting Will.

"To answer your question. The heart is a necklace with the big red ruby heart in the centre. To use it, you put it round the lucky lass' neck", Jack said smugly.

"Does it work on men?" Summer asked curiously.

"WHY?" Jack asked, shocked.

"Well there might be some hot young SPANISH boy I want to get my hands on", Summer said innocently. She was trying not to smile. Jack tried to ignore her but he looked down and was reminded of her current half nakedness. He got lost in thought. _God! She has nice legs! And they were so smooth…SHUT UP BRAIN!_ He shook his head to rid the thoughts.

"Men we're going to Port Sorell to steal my little trinket and we should be there in a few days, so I'll fill you in on the plan when we anchor. GET TO WORK!" the men scurried off to their posts, Kate and Will went down below deck as Summer went to sit at the front of the ship. Jack followed her.

"I hafta say I'm quite proud of me self", Jack said happily, he was leaning on the railing looking out at the sea.

"Days not over. You still have time to crack", Summer teased.

"Love, I have got self control you know, women have been trying to trick me for years. Damn whores are shifty", Summer smirked.

"Yet you always get away without paying", Jack chuckled.

"Here. I'll give you one more chance to break me", Jack said smirking.

"Ok", Summer stood up, she was smiling wickedly as she walked slowly around Jack before she jumped and sat on the railing in front of him. Jack raised an eyebrow as Summer wrapped her legs around his waist. Summer yanked Jack in and roughly grabbed his face with her hands and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Jack grabbed Summer's back and thigh and pulled her closer as Summer pushed herself up so she was taller then Jack. When they were out of breath, Jack pulled back slightly and looked into Summer's eyes.

"I think that ought to do it", Jack could barely get the words out as he picked Summer up and softly placed her on the deck. Summer grabbed Jacks hand and pulled him to his cabin, Closing the door.

"Bloody captain gets all the good ones", pintel grumbled.

"So does Turner" Ragetti retorted.

"Wait a second! Where is Turner?" Ragetti asked.

---

Kate moaned in delight as she pulled Will onto the bed. He had just removed his shirt and was attempting to do the same to Kate's clothing. After he managed to rid them both of their clothes, he looked down at Kate. He was a little concerned about what he was about to do.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked in a husky, out of breath tone.

"Because I'll still love and respect you if you didn't…unlike the captain I have high respect for women and…" Kate put her finger on Will's lips to stop his rambling.

"Do you love me?" she asked plainly. Will nodded.

"Then I'm ready"

* * *

REVIEW! tell me everything and anything that u like/dislike about this story. don't be afraid to ask questions 


	10. past reserfaced

OMG I UPDATED :O!!!! i'm soo happy to my reviewers and this chapter is for you!!!! the sex in this is way naughtyer then the first time so hopefully u likies xD i got inspiration from a book i borrowed off my friend. so i hope every1 reviews if they like it!

ps. this chapter was a little sweet xD i like it quite a bit and it took a while to perfect so mmmhave fun

* * *

Jack closed the door behind him and turned to see Summer sitting on the bed, her legs crossed and a smile on her lips. She reached under the mattress and pulled out her pants and dangled them off the edge of the bed before throwing them at Jack's feet. Jack looked down at the discarded pants and took of his hat and coat, hanging them on a nearby chair.

He walked towards the bed, not taking his eyes off the beautiful girl on it. Jack leant down and kissed Summer, pushing her down the bed. She arched slightly with a moan escaping her throat. She then flipped him over and straddled Jack placing her hands softly on his chest. She kissed him lightly on the lips then making a light trail of kisses down his neck. She started unbuttoning his shirt. Jack moaned quietly has her soft fingers trailed down his skin and towards his pants, he loved the way a single touch could turn his whole body numb. But nothing could beat the feeling of having himself inside her, holding her in his arms. Jack's eyes rolled back as Summer finished removing the last bit of his clothing. All he could feel were her lips caressing his neck, her heat swelling against his thighs and her fingers lightly tracing a pattern below his stomach.

Summer retraced the steps of her kissing trail back up to Jack's ear where she lingered before whispering in a sexy tone.

"Your turn", Summer sat up on Jack's lap and rested her hands on his stomach.

Jack just moaned a few words and lazily opened his eyes and looked up at Summer.

"Oh but you were doing such a good job!" he replied softly in a slight winy tone.

Summer sighed "do I have to do everything?" she asked in a pouty tone as she started to undo the buttons of her blouse. Jack's eyes snapped open and he sprung up off the bed.

"NO! Mine!" he growled. He grabbed Summer's shirt and undid the buttons slowly, concentrating on what his fingers were doing. When he finished he slowly looked up, tracing her body with his eyes, a smile creeping across his lips as he got higher, Jack placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled Summer's shirt off her arms and let it pool to the floor. Jack let out a small growl before he attacked Summer with his mouth, kissing her passionately with one hand behind her head. He softly bit her lip causing her to growl back possessively

Summer wrapped her arms around Jack's waist and leaned on him, pushing their two naked forms together. Jack moaned and smiled as he kissed and massaged Summer's neck. Summer broke from his kiss and gasped for air as Jack trailed a kiss down her jaw-line, tasting her soft skin. Summer lowered her right hand down to Jack's harden shaft and lightly stroked it, her fairy like touch sending chills down Jack's spine, he purred and looked into Summer' eyes.

"Why do you like teasing me so much?" he asked a grin on his face. Summer just smiled mischievously and continued her actions at a faster pace. Jack's eyes started to roll to the back of his head as the feeling consumed him. Summer seemed to know what he liked and she always used it to her advantage. But Jack didn't like to let her win so easily.

Jack grabbed Summer's wrists and flipped the pair over, pinning Summer's hands above her head. Jack began to slowly rub his lower body against her, watching as she moaned, arching her hips toward him. He eventually let her hands free as he realised she was in too much ecstasy to fight him and he lowered his mouth to her breasts. He started to tease her firm nipples with his teeth and tongue as he danced around her hot flesh. Summer let out a small scream as her hunger for him burned deep within. Her whole body reacting, trying to reach the feel of completion.

"Who's teasing now?" she said with a small giggle. Jack took this as his cue to give her what she longed for.

Jack plunged within her, savouring the feel before he slowly pulled out, he continued his slow actions, watching Summer gasp with every thrust as she tilted towards him trying to relieve the tension he caused her. Just as they were about to climax, Jack took Summer's lips in his, sharing a sweet tender kiss before both parties collapsed under the flow of ecstasy that reached with their orgasm. Summer lay next to him, with the face of an angel as she started to doze off unexpectedly. She wasn't use to getting so tired but Jack had taken all the strength out of her. Jack pushed her hair from her face and kissed her forehead lightly.

"_I…_" Jack stopped himself from saying what he desperately wanted to say, instead he gathered Summer in his arms and held her as he started to drift into a peaceful subconscious

Summer woke up to see Jack sitting at his desk, looking over his papers. She cocked an eyebrow to the fact that he was still naked. Summer got out of bed and slipped on a shirt before she approached Jack. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek before looking down at the pages in front of him. They were maps and layouts of Port Sorell.

"Do we have to go there?" Summer asked sadly.

Jack looked up at her. "There's no where else to find it love…why do you ask?"

Summer stepped back. "No reason, just people there I'd rather avoid"

"Like?" he asked.

Summer sighed. "I probably should tell you about my past but I was hoping it didn't matter", Summer twiddled her thumbs and looked at the floor.

Jack reached out and grabbed Summer's arm, pulling her to sit on his lap.

"You can tell me", he said in an encouraging way.

"I know…it just… feels embarrassing" she paused.

"I'm a whore…well I was…" she waited for a response.

Jack just laughed at her. Summer slapped his arm.

"It's not funny", she said in a whiney tone.

"Yes…it is" he retaliated. "But only because you think I didn't know"

She pulled a shocked face. "How'd you know?" she asked.

Jack laughed again. "There are some things a man like me learns over time. And also, no respectable woman rides me like that" he chuckled. Summer smiled, her cheeks turning red.

"So who are we out to avoid?" Jack asked once more.

Summer laughed nervously. "This is where it gets embarrassing" she took a deep breath.

"When I was 16 and almost a pro at my well…profession, I met one of the new recruits to the navy and… well we kind of fell for each other" she started to twiddle with her thumbs again.

"… he told me he loved me. Right before he had to leave port and he promised he'd come back for me one day." she took another deep breath tears swelling in her eyes.

"I waited almost a year for him to come back… and last I heard he lived in Port Sorell as some well respected captain", she stood up, and looked out the window, a sad look on her delicate face.

"I felt so stupid", she sighed, masking the tears, "And I hope never to see him again", she turned around.

Jack looked at her, feeling her pain. He decided that even though he was unexperienced in the field of comforting women in a non sexual way, he stood up and walked towards her, wrapping his arm around her waist, he brought her in for a soft sweet kiss and whispered.

"His loss".

Kate was wrapped up in Will's arms, her head resting against his sweaty chest. Will was looking down at her lovingly, but his conscience was debating in his mind.

"Kate", he said quietly. "I feel I must share something with you", Kate looked up into his eyes.

"I must tell you Kate…I have fallen in love before", Kate, taken by surprise sat up and turned looking at Will, the bed sheet clutched to her chest.

"I'm sorry if I've offended you but…I felt I had to tell you, because…I've never loved someone like I love you" Will looked down at his lap, he felt bad for saying it but she needed to know.

Kate also looked toward the mattress, no expression on her face, she looked up.

"What's her name?" she asked.

"Elizabeth, she was the Governor's daughter", he replied, his vision now on Kate's face.

"Why isn't she here? With you?" Kate enquired, not sure if she wanted to know.

"She was betrothed to another man, a commodore, and that outranks a lowly blacksmith", Kate grabbed his hand and said.

"I was a whore, your job is far more respectable", she giggled, Will looked up with a smile.

He grabbed Kate's face in his hand and brang her close for a kiss.

"This is what I love about you", he said playfully as he slowly led Kate back to lie next to him.


End file.
